


Can't Stop the Feeling！

by MistoryZ



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoryZ/pseuds/MistoryZ
Summary: 本文分级NC-17，616宇宙的死侍与蜘蛛侠其中出现的歌曲即为文章名





	Can't Stop the Feeling！

　　  
　　  
Can't Stop the Feeling！（Tenderness Version，NC-17）  
　　  
　　  
文/米之言  
　　  
　　  
　　不论是低廉的地下酒吧，还是上档次的贵族吧台，所有酒吧都大同小异，耀眼绚烂的霓虹彩灯配上一首首令人人颤抖的乐曲，歌手轻哼的曲调就像在梦里翻飞的彩蝶，带着迷惑人心的妄想与难以割舍的眷恋，所有人为此而着迷。苦涩的酒精混杂着胭脂粉与香水的气息，缠绕在这狭窄的空间里汇成一片深深浅浅的湖泊，所有人自愿沉溺其中，像游鱼一般贴着身子缠绵。  
　　  
　　你不应该骗他喝侍汁的，Wade，更不应该以休息日为借口约酒吧放松。  
　　  
　　死侍不想清醒的大脑里有个警铃还在提醒他，他粗暴地将脑子里的铃铛敲得粉碎，仅剩的理智如同残存的火烛被他狠狠掐灭，他的手贴着蜘蛛侠的腰侧，体温似乎在升高，而他则吻得更深了。

　　口腔里带着伏特加的浓烈气息，他颤抖的嘴唇叼住对方的薄唇，那唾液里带着缕缕酒香，仿佛在挑逗他的味蕾。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠的面罩只拉到了鼻尖，那个位置恰到好处，而死侍也是如此，无论小蜘蛛还是他自己，现在似乎懵懵懂懂地以为在做梦。可死侍清楚的知道，就在十分钟前，当他向小蜘蛛询问是否可以的时候，对方瘦削的嘴角轻轻勾起，布鲁斯的曲调跟他的声音一同奏响：

　　“当然可以。”  
　　  
　　那时死侍的神经就像一根颤抖的琴弦，颤巍巍地伸向他梦中柔软的肉体，而一个声音又跳出了出来：  
　　  
　　Wade，你在酒吧里，你需要一个房间，安静又舒适的秘密小屋，可不能有人打扰你的小宝贝。  
　　  
　　酒吧的调酒师似乎对这样的客人见多不怪，他轻轻拿出一串钥匙放在吧台上，指了指吧台后面的走廊，却没有抬头仔细看他们一眼。  
　　  
　　死侍拾起钥匙，轻道了声谢谢，嘿，真奇怪，死侍从来不会说谢谢。  
　　  
　　他轻轻抱起迷迷糊糊的人，胳膊肘撞到了还没喝完的伏特加，冰冷的酒水泼洒了他俩一身，蜘蛛侠打了个冷颤，搭在死侍肩膀上的手掐得他居然有点疼。  
　　  
　　“别担心，宝贝。我比Brent*（欧美gv男优）还要擅长这方面，谁让我是个糟糕透顶的犯罪分子呢。”  
　　  
　　“不，你不是。”蜘蛛侠还在胡言乱语，“我感觉我现在的状态很奇怪，Wade，就像掉进了棉花糖堆里，刚才似乎还下着雨。”  
　　  
　　“没事的，甜心。我想你应该喜欢甜味，”他亲吻了蜘蛛侠的额头，抱着他穿过吧台后面的走廊，那里有一些朦朦胧胧的呻吟，就像沙沙的雨声，隔音不算好，也不算糟糕，“我娴熟地甚至知道哪些地方会舒服些，我不会弄疼你的。”  
　　  
*I got this feeling inside my bones  
这感觉渗透骨心  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
如电流让我止不住摆动  
　　  
　　舞池的歌声渐行渐远，金属钥匙的摩擦声就像雨滴拍打在窗玻璃上，他终于找到了对应的房间，叮咚的解锁声响起，蜘蛛侠在他怀里轻哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢这首歌。”  
　　  
　　“所以你愿意唱给我听吗？”  
　　  
“*And under the lights when everything goes  
看这灯光下的一切流光溢彩  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
当我向你靠近 你会情不自禁不想躲开  
When we move, well, you already know  
接下来怎么做我想你都明白  
So just ——”

　　那声音带着令人窒息的魔力，钻进死侍的耳朵里挑逗着他的神经，他忍不住接着小蜘蛛的曲调哼道：

“*So just imagine, 那就尽情感受吧 。”  
　　  
　　“对，就是这个曲调，”蜘蛛侠发出一声轻快的欢呼，“我喜欢这个。”  
　　  
　　死侍轻轻关上门，清脆的锁声就像风铃一般悦耳，他将小蜘蛛放到了床上，对方则在床上扭了一下腰，调了一个让自己舒服些的睡姿。  
　　  
　　“我在棉花糖上吗？这感觉真柔软。我好像听不见那首歌了。”  
　　  
　　“没错，你在棉花糖上。”死侍解开了自己的裤腰带，放下双刀。他扑上那张席梦思，弄得床轻微弹了弹，“至于那首歌，刚刚被我咽进了胃里，味道居然还是甜的。”  
　　  
　　“哦天，Wade，歌可不能吃，你喝醉了，”蜘蛛侠晃了晃自己的胳膊，他的左手手背轻轻扶自己额头，“我感觉我的状态也很奇怪，你给我喝了什么？”  
　　  
　　“甜心，那只是一点能量饮料，似乎还没调制好。”  
　　  
　　死侍身子已经伏在了蜘蛛侠身上，他抓住蜘蛛侠扶在额头的左手手腕，身子轻轻往下压，他能嗅到伏特加那醉人的香气，似乎还有一阵古龙的香水味。他伸出自己的左手，用嘴扯掉自己的皮手套，将其甩到了地上。他小心翼翼地捏住蜘蛛侠鼻翼侧的面罩，中指则探了进去，在蜘蛛侠脸颊上轻轻摸索，对方的思维似乎还在掉线，迷迷糊糊地唤了声Wade。  
　　  
　　那声呼唤击中了死侍敏感的神经，带着伤疤的嘴直接吻上蜘蛛侠裸露的双唇。  
　　  
　　起初底下的人想挣扎，而死侍的舌尖已探寻到了蜘蛛侠的上腭，他在上面用舌尖轻轻摩擦，舔舐着那柔软的上颚打着旋挑逗着，口腔里的唾液像水一般分泌出来，他又碰到了蜘蛛侠不断乱动的舌头，那触感像极了湿滑的鸡蛋布丁，他与那灵活的舌头纠缠，一步步将其逼退，他想叠住那柔软的舌，就像三明治那样夹紧，很好，他做到了，他触碰到了那舌根，他轻轻向上一挑，触及了那有层黏膜的软腭。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠的身子骨一下就软了一下来，他不再挣扎，腰向上轻微一抬，感觉下体一阵潮湿。那只能动的右手竟抬起，摸索到了死侍的脖颈，手指伴着布料的棉软在死侍的后颈上蜻蜓点水而过，两个人吻的更深了。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠的口腔里已全是唾液，死侍和他的舌头开始纠缠，柔软的舌像两条游鱼般贴身而行，他们相互挑逗着，几经缠绵又几经分离。死侍的口腔里还带着些少许的伏特加香气，味蕾还能轻微品尝到几分酒香，他的鼻子贴着蜘蛛侠的鼻尖，一股热浪扑面而来，瞬间淹没了他的神经，他嗅到了一股淡淡香味，并非伏特加，而是一股淡淡的橙香，竟伴随着鸢尾花的芬芳。  
　　  
　　他们长吻很久，嘴唇分开的时候还沾着唾液，蜘蛛侠现在的体温已经升高，死侍甚至能看见他的脖颈有些微微泛红。  
　　  
　　这让他忍不住俯下身亲吻了那迷人的脖颈，他掀开脖颈处衣服，吻到了那分明而白皙锁骨，炙热的体温伴随着那股更浓烈的橙香搅拌着酒精的气息，他感觉那股鸢尾花香更浓烈了，清脆干燥的香草根和感性的皮革气息交加在一起，像阳光伴随着露水，带着自由澄澈的干净与一丁点神秘。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠喘息了一声，发出一阵呻吟，那声音就像干净极了，就像雨水滴落的颤音，死侍感觉他的下体微微一硬。  
　　  
　　“宝贝，你这是用了什么香水？”  
　　  
　　“Dior Homme cologne。”蜘蛛侠脖颈上的红晕向下蔓延，他又发出一阵喘息，“古龙的男士香水，带着皮革与鸢尾芬芳，我挺喜欢这个味道。”  
　　  
　　他感觉自己到的下体十分潮湿，而死侍将双手已经搂到了他的腰侧，扒开他的裤子，将其丢在床的另一侧。

　　“我喜欢那个味道，我也没想到软腭让你如此敏感。”死侍盯着那个正在分泌精液的性器，他涂开随身携带的润滑剂，饶有趣味的轻轻触碰了一下，那勃起的器官一下子吐出水了，粘稠的液体沾在褶皱的床单上，在昏暗的灯光下熠熠闪光，“你今天也太主动了。”  
　　  
　　死侍涂满润滑剂的手上正沾着蜘蛛侠那些精液，他却毫不犹豫地将黏糊糊的双手伸进蜘蛛侠的腰腹，他的手在蜘蛛侠的制服底下摸索，触摸着那结实的腹肌，就像是可以的抚摸层层叠叠的海浪，他的手掌里传来一阵热气，他知道自己的性器早在亲吻的时候已经勃起，此时此刻早已急不可耐。  
　　  
　　“我想你应该翻个身，甜心，我会轻一些，我真怕弄疼你。”  
　　  
　　死侍饥饿的就像头困兽，他将手深入蜘蛛侠的后背，抚摸到了那块坚硬的肩胛骨，他将他扶起身，两个人坐在床上身子又纠缠在了一起，随后死侍搂着蜘蛛侠的腰倾倒而下，床微微一震，便安静了下来。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠趴在床上，他紧紧捏住了床上的枕头，升高的体温让他很难受，而死侍的手又摸上了他的胸肌，那手一遍又一遍摩擦着，似乎在挑战他的极限。  
　　  
　　两个人的腿相互交错，死侍认为蜘蛛侠那白皙结实的大腿就连米开朗琪罗的雕塑也无法比拟，他的腿正与蜘蛛侠的腿纠缠摩擦。他终于松开搂着蜘蛛侠的手臂，温热的双手向下挪动，扒开了对方的两条腿，他盯着那个穴口手指微微一颤，他差点都忘了润滑剂。  
　　  
　　晶莹剔透的润滑剂就像透明的奶油，死侍揉了揉自己手指，对着穴口向内摸索，食指和中指深入其中慢慢张开，将那奶油打了个旋，尽数抹了上去。  
　　  
　　“深呼吸，你会感觉好受些。”他柔声道，“哦天，你知道我消磨时间的最佳伙伴快撑不住了，这是温柔的犯罪。”  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠发出一阵呻吟，就像风声。  
　　  
　　死侍肿胀的武士刀对着穴口就插了进去，几乎没有啥犹豫，就像针管注射一样自然。而蜘蛛侠的身体抽了抽，一阵痉挛酥麻感涌上心头，使他忍不住发出一声喘息。  
　　  
　　那声音就像海浪，涌动的潮水泛着浪花伴着鸟鸣一同奏起，微微泛红的肉体颤抖着，神经如同电流一般在脑海里蹿动，仿佛有野蜂在嗡嗡地振翅，他长吁一声，白色的雾气从嘴里轻轻吐出。他用手拽住死侍的胳膊，对方却毫不留情的将另一只手伸进了他的腋下，那手指在三角肌上跳舞，他俯下身，整个人都贴在了蜘蛛侠身上。  
　　  
　　死侍呼出的热气尽数喷在了蜘蛛侠裸露的脸颊上，他肿胀的武士刀似乎还未满足，他的男梅还贴在蜘蛛侠私密的韧带上，柔软的摩擦  
让他全身酥麻。他再次撩起蜘蛛侠的面罩，亲吻了对方的泛红的耳垂，他露出一抹坏笑，带着伤疤的嘴唇轻轻咬了咬那柔嫩的耳垂，留下一丝红润的痕迹。  
　　  
　　两股热气纠缠着，企图将对方的身心融化，死侍把他的武士刀收了回去，浓稠的精液还沾在他们的私密处，褶皱的床单绘制出深深浅浅的沟壑，透明液体泛着银光，就像深夜的月光般令人着迷。  
　　  
　　他再次搂住蜘蛛侠的腰肢，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，淡淡的水汽伴随着鸢尾香，他真想把这股香味都吞进胃里。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠感觉稍微感受了些，他感觉身体有些发软，耳边传来沙沙的声音，就像涛涛麦田在风中摇曳。死侍的鼻尖蹭得他有些痒，仿佛在水里被一群鱼包围，他迷迷糊糊地侧过头，给了对方满是伤疤的脸颊一个模模糊糊的吻。  
　　  
　　他伸手扶住死侍的脖颈，两只手都搭在了对方的肩膀上，死侍微微一愣，脑子里搅和成一团糊浆，他甚至在考虑自己要不要先闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　“你给我留下了痕迹。”蜘蛛侠开口道，那声音拨弦而起，就像莫扎特的小夜曲。  
　　  
　　他用手挑开死侍的衣服，对着死侍满是伤疤的肩膀咬了下去，温热的口腔还带着粘稠的唾液，他可能咬到了锁骨，这让死侍微微一颤，一阵酸麻的刺痛感让他甚至想来一次，他在他满是伤疤的身体上留下了牙印，就像一个泛红的吻痕。  
　　  
　　“我想，我应该给你也留下点什么。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Fin  
　　


End file.
